The present invention relates to the field of torque limiting bolts.
Aircraft engines have control and accessory hardware bolted to their casings; these bolted attachments are candidates for a torque limiting bolt. The bolting of hardware to engine casings requires specific levels of bolt stress which are commonly achieved by correlating bolt stress to a specific bolt torque and measuring it by a torque wrench, or correlating bolt stress by to a specific rotation of the bolt that produces stress in the bolt and measuring the rotation in degrees, or correlating bolt stress to change in bolt length and measuring bolt length before and after tightening. The problem with these methods and some others used more rarely, is the need to take measurements during the bolting process which is time consuming, subject to operator error, and requires some kind of measuring tool.